


The Letter

by sprqhollow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Letter, Lines up with canon, idk what else to tag, previous mai & zuko, zuko has to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprqhollow/pseuds/sprqhollow
Summary: Zuko had to leave he wanted to tell Mai but he just couldn't do it face to face, so he left her a letter.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching the boiling rock again and i was wondering what zuko wrote in the letter to mai and now we're here

Dear Mai,

I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. I don't want to but it's for the good of not only the fire nation but for everyone. I don't know where I'm going or how long I'll be gone so please don't come looking for me. I'm going to go find the avatar and help him (ironic I know) I don't know if or when I'm coming back, but I hope that when I do the war is over and the fire nation has been defeated then maybe we can finally be happy. I love you and I'm sorry.

Love,  
Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> anyway there's that if you wanna reach me my twitter and tumblr are both @spqhollow


End file.
